Romance
by Marineblau12
Summary: Gadis itu berdiri, lalu melihat  Sasuke. Ada waktu yang seolah  berhenti, dan Sasuke merasa  nyaman.


**Disclaimer: Chara bukan punya saya**

**Warn: OOC, kesalahan pengetikan, kalimat rancu, dan kejanggalan lain.**

Tomato plus Hinata is Love.

**Romance**

Mau dengar sebuah cerita?

Ini bukan dongeng pengantar tidur yang biasa. Tidak ada pangeran tampan yang baik hati, tak ada puteri cantik yang tak bercela. Ini hanya kisah biasa antara dua anak manusia.

Sang Pendendam dan Gadis pemalu.

Mau mendengarnya?

::

Namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tinggal di sebuah desa, Konoha. Desa tempat tinggal para ninja di suatu tempat di utara.

Dia hidup tanpa keluarga. Kesepian, adalah suatu keadaan yang terpaksa ia terima. Sebenarnya ia punya beberapa orang teman, bahkan banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi, baginya, mendapatkan kasih sayang keluarga adalah yang utama. Dia jadi pemuda dingin yang terluka dan pemarah.

Saat kecil, dia punya seorang kakak yang baik hati. Kakaknya hebat, dan Sasuke kecil ingin jadi sepertinya. Sayang, kakaknya terbunuh, dan pelakunya, Sasuke sendiri.

Kakaknya membunuh keluarga mereka, "Demi tugas," katanya. Lalu menyisakan Sasuke sendiri, membuatnya ditumbuhi rasa marah dan dendam pada kakaknya. Saat merasa sudah cukup kuat, Sasuke yang jadi seorang pendendam datang, mengangkat pedang, menyatakan keinginannya untuk membalas.

Di akhir hembusan nafas Itachi, Sasuke akhirnya tahu kebenarannya. Kakaknya yang baik tak pernah berubah, dia tetap melindunginya, bahkan di akhir kisah hidupnya. Ada penyesalan, dan dendamnya berubah haluan.

Dia terus membalas hingga lelah, kehabisan tenaga. Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun pergi, dia kembali. Naruto menyambutnya, Sakura memeluknya, Kakashi tertawa. Tapi dia tetap sama, jadi Sasuke yang dendamnya tak pernah padam.

::

Dia Hyuuga Hinata. Pemalu, adalah kata yang selalu melekat pada pribadinya. Kata orang dia lemah, tapi yang dia buktikan justru sebaliknya.

Setiap pagi, dia akan segera pergi berlatih. Kadang sendiri, kadang bersama rekannya. Dia rajin, dan pantang menyerah.

Dia memang puteri sulung Hiashi, tapi tak ada keistimewaan yang dia dapat meski menjadi heiress. Dia justru dicemooh, diperlakukan tak sesuai, dan dinilai sebelah mata. Dia pernah dibilang lemah oleh ayahnya. Dia juga pernah dilukai Neji dengan parah. Tapi dia bertahan.

Dia yang katanya lemah, bertahan di keadaan yang membuat orang lain menyerah.

::

Pagi menjelang siang di Konoha.

Suasananya ramai. Di pusat pasar, ada banyak orang yang berdesakan. Sasuke berjalan dengan kantung kertas penuh tomat di pelukannya. Sesekali dia melihat ke atas, hanya untuk melihat langit cerah dan awan kecil yang menggumpal di dekat matahari.

Seorang anak kecil lewat. Seorang lagi. Lagi, lagi, hingga salah satu dari mereka tanpa sengaja menyenggol Sasuke.

"Ups! Maaf, kak!" lalu langsung berlari.

Sasuke berhenti, diam. Hanya matanya yang mengikuti pergerakan tomatnya yang jatuh menggelinding ke sebuah arah.

Di sana gadis itu berjongkok, memungut tomat yang mampir ke kakinya.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke bergumam.

Gadis itu berdiri, lalu melihat Sasuke.

Ada waktu yang seolah berhenti, dan Sasuke merasa nyaman.

Hinata masih terus memandangnya. Matanya tertutup, lalu terbuka lagi. Sasuke sudah maju satu langkah.

"I-ini…"

"Punyaku."

"Oh." Ada mata yang terkesan ramah, lalu senyumnya yang merekah. Sasuke mengambil dua langkah.

"U-Uchiha-san, suka tomat?"

"Ya." Lalu Sasuke mengambil langkah lain lagi.

Hinata masih tersenyum, Sasuke telah ada di depannya.

"I-isinya, tomat semua?"

"Ya."

"Banyak sekali?"

"Kau mau?"

Raut terkejut Hinata jelas terlihat, tapi dia tak terlihat takut. Sasuke menganggap ini melegakan. "B-boleh?"

"Kita bisa berbagi."

Sasuke, mulai berubah. Dia yang pendendam tak lagi hanya tahu menuntut, dia juga bisa memberi.

"Kau bisa mengolah tomat ini di rumahku, nanti kita akan membaginya."

Atau dia jadi tahu caranya menyuruh.

"Ayo," Sasuke menarik Hinata. Tomat yang dari tadi dipegangnya terlepas, kaget karena tarikan tangan yang tiba-tiba menuntunnya keluar pasar yang ramai.

Tomat itu menggelinding, berjalan pelan menuju seorang pemuda berambut pirang. "Huh?" tanyanya tak mengerti sambil terus memperhatikan tomat aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan tanpa sengaja, menabrak seseorang.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Eh, Sakura-chan?"

Lalu tomatnya terlupa. Dia menggelinding lagi. Berjalan di antara kerumunan orang, lewat dari celah kaki, kadang di tendang, memantul stand dagangan, terus berjalan.

::

Di luar pasar, ada Sasuke yang menggandeng Hinata. Tangannya yang merasakan lembut telapak tangan si Hyuuga enggan untuk lepas. Hinata gugup, Sasuke tersenyum.

Dendam selalu menuntut pembalasan. Namun Sasuke kini tak lagi membalas. Dia memberi, menyerahkan hatinya terpaut pada perasaan rumit yang mengikatnya dengan Hinata. Siang itu, Hinata yang katanya lemah, berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke, si pendendam melemah, melupakan sakit dan menerima kehangatan yang selalu dia inginkan.

::

Karena akhir sebuah kisah cinta yang saling menerima adalah kebahagiaan, Sasuke memilih untuk bahagia. Bersama Hinata.

::

The End.

**Harap di review, ya?**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
